The Marauders Never Saw Us Coming
by TheDragonMarauder
Summary: When 2 young American wizards transfer to Hogwarts, The Marauders' lives are drastically changed. Jacob Daniels and Emily Jackson will change the lives of the Marauders' forever, helping with pranks, getting caught, making friendships... Read to follow me on an adventure of a life time!
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

**A/N This is my first try with a marauder story, and I'm going to need a lot of help! I do not play jokes on people, so if you think of any good ones, please tell me. Also, PLEASE REVIEW! I would really love some positive feedback for my hard work! If you find any Grammar problems, please tell me so I can fix them!**

* * *

I am different. Not the weird goth kind of different, but just... different. Sometimes weird things happen around me, like glass exploding when I'm angry, or changing the weather when I'm feeling very strongly of something.

Even when the adults tell me it wasn't my fault, I know that they are wrong. I can still remember what happened that made me so sure. It was terrible.

* * *

_I had just left my second-to-last class of the day on Friday, and was heading to my locker. It was hard to distinguish the difference of my locker from all the others, as they were all the same Grayish-metallic color. I could see the end of the row, and knew I would be there soon._

_ My locker was the fourth down from the end. It was right next to a classroom, and right across from the stairs leading down to the first floor. The teacher of the class was the worst teacher in the school. His name was Jeremy Wolf. Not only was he very mean, he was also a pervert. He stared down girls' shirts, and touched people, both boys and girls, whenever he could,_

_ I was not one of his targets, but my one friend was. Emily was his main target. She was very pretty, but didn't admit it, and she was extremely kind. Apparently, Mr. Wolf realized what she had, and was very set on having it. _

_ Emily Jackson and I are the best of friends. I have her, and she has me. We were lucky enough to have lockers next to each other, so we barely left each others side. Neither of us minded though._

_ We were both coming from Language Arts, and we were both going to Math. With Mr. Wolf. I know it happens every day, but I still felt queasy walking into his classroom. Nothing good ever happens in his classroom._

_ As we entered the room, and took are seats, as usual. I knew that if I left Emily alone with Mr. Wolf, then he would try to keep her after class, and do unthinkable things. It was just my luck that we had to pair up with someone not at our table, and we couldn't sit near each other. _

_ I might make it sound like we are both weak and cowardly, because we need each other, but we weren't. I only trusted Emily, and she only trusted me. By sticking together, we could trust each other to have our backs, and not leave to be with other friends when we need them the most._

_ Today's class took forever, and I couldn't wait for the day to be over, and just go home and sleep. I knew that it wouldn't be that easy when I saw Mr. Wolf walk towards Emily ad whisper in her ear. I couldn't hear what he said, but I saw Emily's face get pale. She wasn't exactly naive, but in 5__th__ grade, she didn't think much would happen._

_ After an eternity, the bell finally rang, and the students scrambled up to leave. I dawdled as much as I could while Emily went to stand at Mr. Wolf's desk. After a few minutes of me standing at the door, he finally spoke._

_ "Jake, you may leave now. I have some private business to attend with Emily." That didn't sound good, but I had no choice but to listen. Stepping out of the room, I only saw a few stragglers in the halls._ I guess I missed the bus, _I thought. I'll just get a ride home or something._

_ Inside the classroom, I could hear voices talking. I wasn't sure what was said, but after about five minutes, the talking got louder, and I could distinctly hear Emily yelling something that sounded like "No!", and then all sound was cut off. I was a bit curious as to what was going on, so I cracked open the door to look inside. _

_ He was kissing her. Full-on french kissing. I could see her trying to push him back, but he was so much stronger than her. I became so enraged, that all of the windows and lights in the room shattered, and shot glass everywhere. _

_ Mr. Wolf broke the kiss in surprise, and spun around. His eyes widened, and he dropped to the ground in a dead faint. Emily was still sitting on the desk Mr. Wolf had pushed her up against, and she looked shocked._

_ I ran over to her, and lifted her face to look into mine. I could see tears running down her cheeks, and silently brushed them away. "Are you alright?" I whispered, and the only response was a slight nod of her head. Finally looking around, I noticed that their was a lot of glass on the ground, and the windows were broken._

Huh, _I thought. _I wonder how that happened.

* * *

After _the incident, _Emily got transferred out of Mr. Wolf's class. We had found our principal walking outside when we got downstairs, and had immediately asked for his help. All he needed was Emily's side of the story, and he immediately went up to Mr. Wolf's classroom. The glass was still all over the floor, but Mr. Wolf had picked himself up, and sat down at his desk.

The principal, Mr. Rivera, had asked him if they kissed, but he refused. I think that Mr. Rivera knew that he was lying, but didn't say anything. When we got to school, Mr. Rivera was waiting for Emily with a new schedule.

Neither of us forgot what happened, but we both tried to move on. At least Mr. Wolf wasn't in the same room as Emily ever again.

* * *

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW! I would love your feedback on my story!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**A/N If You want me to update faster, please review! It would mean a lot to me! I forgot this in the last chapter but:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this!**

_**2 Years Later**_

After _The Incident_, my friendship with Emily became even stronger. We were constantly at each others house, and pretty much lived together. Our parents didn't care, and my siblings had their own friends.

On the last Friday of school, Emily and I had agreed on sleeping over at her house, so we would take the bus home. We didn't have our backpacks, because it was the last day of school, and we had already brought our stuff home.

The bus ride was uneventful, we just talked about random stuff, like what we were doing for summer vacation. Our families had gotten close, because of our friendship, so we usually went on vacation together. This year, we were going to Scotland.

When the bus stopped in front of Emily's house, we both scrambled off yelling "I'll race you!". I imagined her back step, and thought of how I wished to get there first. With a loud pop, I felt like a was being squeezed through a very small tube, and when I opened my eyes, I was standing on her back step.

Emily raced around the corner of the house, and stopped short when she saw me. "How did you get here?! You were behind me!" She asked.

"I don't know! I just thought of you're back step, and when I opened my eyes, I was standing here." I told her. "It just kinda happened!

We both walked inside, and tried to figure out how it happened. Emily Asked me something, but I was to caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear her. She poked my shoulder, and my attention snapped to her.

"That's better!" She said.

"What?"

"I asked if I should try it."

"Oh! Ya go ahead." I responded. "Just imagine you're back step, and think about how much you want to be there. At least, that's what I did."

2 seconds later, a loud pop filled the kitchen as Emily disappeared. I looked around, shocked, until I heard a loud "Yes!" from outside. Looking through the kitchen window, I saw Emily standing on the porch. "I did it!"

I ran outside, and stood next to Emily. Turning towards her, I asked, "What else do you think we can do?"

She looked surprised by the question, and took a moment to think. "I guess we'll have to try!"

* * *

After 3 hours of trial and error, we had managed to make water boil, make light come out of nowhere, and change a pencil into a flower. I was very tired, but dinner at Emily's house was always fun.

We had just sat down to dinner with Emily's parents, when the doorbell rang. Emily was an only child so she didn't have any siblings. Emily's mom, Amelia, stood up to get the door, and we could hear them talking in the foyer.

"Hello!" The woman exclaimed. "I'm here to see Miss. Emily Jackson and Mr. Jacob Daniels. Are they here?"

We could hear Amelia ask, "Do we know you?" Which was followed by the response, "No... but you will."

The two woman continued to talk, but all we could hear was mumbling. Finally, the two woman walked into the kitchen, and Amelia looked shocked. She shook her head, and said, "This is Minerva Mcgonagall. She has an offer for you two." At this statement she looked at Emily and I. "Please listen to her."

"My name is Minerva Mcgonagall. I am a professor at Hogwarts, in Scotland. I know that you might not believe me, but -and excuse me for being blunt- magic is real. The Ministry of Magic caught signatures of magic in this location, belonging to you two.

"All that we ask is that you come to school at Hogwarts, and learn to control and manifest your powers. You would live at Hogwarts, and come home over breaks." At this she paused. "I will show you a piece of magic that few people can learn, so you will believe me.

"I am an Animagus, so I am going to transform into a cat. If you become an Animagus the animal that you become best describes your inner self. I am like a cat in many ways, so I become a cat."

I froze in shock, as Professor Mcgonagall's body shimmered and ten disappeared. Looking down, I saw a cat sitting where she had been standing. After about 5 seconds, her body shimmered again, and she transformed into a human.

All I could say was, "Wow... I want to do that!"

* * *

After my parents came over, we all sat down and talked about Hogwarts. We decided to fly to London, and take a train to Diagon Alley. Our parents would stay until term started, then go back to America. A professor would floo us back and forth over Christmas, and Easter break.

So it was decided that I, Jacob Ryan Daniels, and Emily Grace Jackson, where going to Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N I updated really fast on this chapter, but if you want me to continue updating fast, REVIEW! Please, please, PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE AND FOLLOW! I am also still looking for good pranks!**


End file.
